Edgers: A Sinners Parody
by Charge301
Summary: Bash is a boy who decides to leave his hometown Koleran with his new Pokemon Gothita. He has decided to beat the Pokemon league to avenge the Gothita's family. Based off the fanfiction Sinners, made by Slash Firestorm.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Sun Sets at Midnight

The sun was shining brilliantly as Bash walked on the grass of his hometown, Koleran. He looked down, counting the steps as he walked to his best friend's house.

"13...14...15", he thought in his mind. He always does this to preoccupy his mind when walking alone. His best friend, whose name is Anne, has developed a crush on him, ever since he turned 10. Now that he's 16, she has developed a love for him. Bash knocked on the door of Anne's house and her mother, Mary, opens the door.

"Hey Bash, how's it going? You here to see Anne?", Mary asked.

"Yeah, who else am I here to see", Bash laughed. She slightly blushed, and let him in. Her mother thought with a passion, 'You should be here to see me'. Her mother also gained a love interest in Bash, but this was more sexual.

Bash ran upstairs to see his friend, and Anne was sitting in the corner reading some kind of book. He peeked to see the cover, and sees that it says 'To Get a Boy's Interest'.

"You interested in a boy, Anne?", Bash laughs. Anne closes the book instantly and laughs with him.

"You shouldn't just walk in on a girl like that, you know", Anne says seductively. Bash doesn't notice her change in voice and lays on her bed.

"I don't care, its fun to do it, especially if they are doing something private", Bash winks and laughs. Anne blushes then looks at her fingers. She had been playing with herself before Bash came in, just thinking about him made her wet.

"Do you mind if I go to the bathroom real quick, Bash, I need to wash up", Anne quickly says.

Bash looks at her weirdly and asks, "This is your house, why are you asking me"? She nodded and quickly ran out of the bedroom into the bathroom.

"Stupid, stupid Bash, I want you, I need you", she whispers to herself in the bathroom. She quickly takes off her pants and then her panties, and continues with her pleasure. "Stupid, he's in the other room. (It feels so good though). You should stop, this is wrong. (No I must keep going)." She puts another finger on her clit and climaxes with a piercing moan, that Bash hears.

"Oh my god, Anne are you okay, did you get hurt. What happened, do you need your mother", Bash quickly asks as he rushes to the bathroom door.

"No, no, no please, I'm fine", she quickly replies. She tries to hurry up cleaning up after herself, but there was still that stench in the room. She uses the febreeze in the bathroom and rushes outside only to see herself in Bash's arms. "Oh I didn't know you were outside, Bash", she says.

"Well I was worried about you, and hey what's that smell" Bash asks. Anne steps back and freezes. "It smells good, whatever it is, is that a new scent".

Anne relaxes and explains, "I sprayed some febreeze around the bathroom". They go into her bedroom again and hang out for a while, playing some video games, and cards. Anne smiled as they were connecting.

At 9:00, Bash decides to leave and go home, he goes downstairs and doesn't see Mary. Being the curious person he is, he checks everywhere except the kitchen because that is her 'sacred place'. He quietly steps into the kitchen, and peeks behind the counter, seeing Mary had spread her legs open, using a dildo. He gets very turned on by this, but decides that this is private, and he shouldn't be peeking around. He immediately feels terrible and decides to leave.

Once he leaves the house, a scared pokemon jumps out and grabs his leg. He can't quite see the pokemon, so he doesn't know what kind of pokemon it is. The pokemon shivers and cuddles up on his leg. Not knowing what to do he walks into his house with no questions. Once he got into his house, he heard the pokemon cry out, "Goth, goth". Seeing the pokemon was in bad shape he decides to keep it in his house at least until the morning. Since he has kept pokemon in his house before, he knows what to do in case of an emergency like this. He grabs the pokemon first aid kit, in one of his kitchen drawers. He tries his best to help the poor pokemon. As the pokemon was getting healed, he was kind of excited that this pokemon came to him for help.

He finally breaks the silence by saying, "You're a Gothita isn't that right"? The short pokemon nods her head yes, then goes back to eating. He then asks, "Did something horrible happen to you"? The baby pokemon stops eating, holds on to his chest and starts crying. "I didn't mean to make you cry, I'm so sorry. I guess what happened is a tough subject for you", Bash whispered softly.

In a cute voice she whispers, "Yes, it is". But, before Bash can say anything the pretty little creature, fell quietly asleep exactly at midnight.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Gothita's Story

The Gothita woke up gracefully as Bash was looking at her with confusion. Bash had been up all night, thinking about how a Gothita could talk.

"How did you…", Bash mumbled as he was staring into the pretty little eyes.

"I can communicate with humans through telepathy. My mother taught me how before she…", she choked. "Before she died, right in front of my eyes. Those terrible beings, they teared her up and ate her, but that wasn't all they did", she stopped and started to cry.

"What else did they do, did they hurt her? And who were these monsters", Bash asked curiously.

"Before I tell you the horrible part of the story, I have to go back to when I was in my village", Gothita replied. "We are a peaceful kind, most of us. We never harm anyone except for our prey, which are mostly wurmples. Then one day a huge monster came and blew fire all across our village. I think they call themselves Dragons. Anyway, after the huge monster caused a lot of damage to the village, it left. Some of us were relieved, and then realized that it might come back, with more. We tried to tell the one who rules the village but he wouldn't hear any of it. He said, "This is our village and we are staying here until we die. We will fight until all of those monsters are gone". Well he got his wish, that dragon came back, but with more, asking for war. My mother being the protective and brave one she is, fought gracefully, she had killed more than 2 dragons all by herself. She was a force to be reckoned with, but there were too many and she was captured along with me. I'll try my best to describe what happened next. They took us back to their cave or lair, whatever they call it. They treated us horribly, but more my mother than me. They knew that I couldn't handle much, so they used my mother. They used her, for very horrible things. They started putting slimy, disgusting things attached to their bodies into her, causing my mother to scream and shout out in pain and agony. I regret doing so, but I ran when I had the chance, not that I wanted to. My mother was telling me to go, but before I left, when the dragons were done with their pleasure, I saw them tear open her skin. She was bleeding, and they started eating her, limb by limb. I escaped after that crying all the way until I reached here and landed in your arms. I felt peace in your presence, I don't know why". Bash looked at her with pain in his eyes.

"I feel so bad, those dragons need to pay for what they did to your mother. They don't deserve to live, we need to take action", Bash said angrily.

"I wouldn't be able to face those dragons, they did too much to me. They hurt me emotionally and physically", Gothita cried.

"Well I need to do something... I got it, I will join the pokemon league and become stronger, until I could go to the dragons and defeat them one by one", Bash shouted.

"You would do that for me? Why would you go through all that trouble just for one pokemon" Gothita asked with tears in her eyes. Bash looked at her with sympathy.

"You are a special pokemon, I can just sense that, and you have a special bond with me, I know I just met you, but it's like I've known you for a long time. Plus these dragons need to be taught a lesson. They raped and killed your mother , we need to do something" Bash replied with a vengeance.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Start of Something Beautiful

Bash and his new Pokemon go to the nearest lab, where they find the region's Professor. Professor Draco, is his name, and he studies how Pokemon connect with their trainers. He developed several studies and not only will Bash and his new pal Gothita help the professor, but maybe he could also start them on their journey to defeat the Pokemon League.

"Hey Professor, how's it going? I encountered this beautiful and innocent Gothita. She ran up to me and started holding onto my pants leg. I couldn't get her off, and i took her in. She had a terrible life".

"Woah, hold up, how do you know she had a terrible life", the professor asked with curiosity.

"She talked to me telepathically, I think that we are bonded even though we come from two separate places. I mean out of all the places of the world, she comes to this town, and comes to me", Bash replied.

"Woah, you two must have a strong connection, for her to trust you enough to communicate with you telepathically. I too have a strong connection with my Venusaur, and I have been studying why that has come to be. In my research, I have found, that any Pokemon you encounter in the wild has a bond with you. I mean, they come to you and they don't run away. This is why I will give you these pokeballs. They are designed to keep Pokemon with you at all time and to catch them in the wild. Even though these Pokemon are attached to you, they could still run away, and it is your choice whether you want to keep them or not. Gothita is a special case, you don't need to put her in a pokeball, because she already has such a strong connection with you. I will also give you a Pokedex, which will track any Pokemon you meet. There is one more thing I have to give you, this is a wristwatch. This wristwatch, called the pokewatch, will give you the moves of your Pokemon, how much experience it gained, what kind of items there are in your bag, and you can call anyone you know with it. I'm sure that you will do exceptional against the Pokemon League", Drago says as he hands him the pokeballs, the Pokedex, and the pokewatch.

"Wow, thank you Professor, that means so much. Also, thank you for the advice, I will be sure to follow it, starting now. Gothita you will be travelling with me, by my side, always", Bash says with kindness. Gothita looks at him with her eyes glistening, thinking of him as the father she never had. "We will be leaving now Professor, thank you so much for you help", Bash said with honesty.

"I am here whenever you need me, Bash, you know that", Drago shouted as Bash left.

"Venu… saur", Venusaur moaned. Drago looked at her passionately. The Professor went over to the huge pokemon.

"I know, I know Venusaur, we will get there, we have to make sure we are alone first." The professor told all the scientists to go home, and locked the doors after them. He walked up to the huge, sexy beast and started playing around with her vines. "You are so sexy", he moaned. He started to play around with the area that pleases her the most.

"Ooooooo venu", Venusaur sighed. Venusaur knew what to do next. She started to let go of her vines that held the huge flower on top of her and let the flower bloom. She used the vines to please her master by having them stroke the master's penis. The vines were going up and down his shaft as he was moaning with pleasure. Then she wanted to tease him by not letting him climax, so she stopped, and the master started to salivate, wanting to pounce on Venusaur's hot body. Venusaur let him enter her body and he gladly accepted. He started by putting his bratwurst into her wet, juicy vagina, and started to thrust back and forth so he could finally climax. But, Venusaur had a different thought in mind, she used her vines to get a ring the size of the professor's penis and put it on him, so he would not ejaculate anytime soon.

"Oh, please Venusaur, I need to cum right now, you're torturing me over here", the professor cried in agony. Venusaur looked at him with evil eyes, she knew that the professor got off at torture, and wanted to provide his fantasy for him.

Venuuuuu…. saurrrrr", Venusaur replied with a sinful look in her eyes. She started to raise her vines up, and stuck them in the hole of her master's anus. This made the professor moan with happiness, Venusaur knew how to make him happy. Then, she started to lift the professor with her vines and twisted his hard nipples. Venusaur started to control how he would enter her body and started jerking his penis so hard he started to cry.

"Please, please, please stop this, I need to cum, oh god I could feel it coming out", Drago cried out.

"VENUSAUR" Venusaur cried out with joy. She had hit the spot where she loves being touched. She started controlling her master until she came close to cumming, then took the ring off her masters penis.

"VENU…", Venusaur moaned.

"UHHHHH, AHHHHH", the professor cried out in relief.

"...saur, mmmmm", Venusaur sighed. Venusaur let the professor go, and relaxed with pleasure.

"Oh Venusaur, you know just how to please me. I love you", Drago cooed. He really did love her, she was his Koibito.

Meanwhile, Bash starts to take his first step into the Pokemon world. "You know Gothita, I have only been in one place, my whole entire life, and that was home. I hope this adventure will let me see how to react in the real world", Bash said. Gothita nodded as she was walking next to him, thinking about how he was a father figure to him, but he never saw anything other than his hometown.

"WAIT, Bash, you need these", Bash's mother screamed out panting. "Bash, those shoes are not made for running, they are old, and you need new shoes. Here are some running shoes, I've had them for a while now, I knew you were going to be travelling some day", his mom said still panting.

"Oh thank you mom, I cannot believe that you knew I was going to be going somewhere else other than home", Bash said with a surprise.

"Yeah well, I knew you were going to grow up, and you would soon move out anyway, but you also have your father's blood in you. Be careful, Bash, I love you", His mother shouted as she left. Bash waved goodbye with tears in his eyes. He knew that there would be someone with him always, but he was saying goodbye to his hometown, everything he knew. He wished that maybe Anne could join him on his journey but that would be a longshot.

"Hey, Bash, how's it going", shouted Anne as she ran up to him. "Guess what, I am joining you on your adventure to beat the pokemon league. I got my own pokemon as well, this Machop will be joining me", Anne said with a touch of excitement. She thought that maybe if she joined him on his adventure, she could bond with him more, but she also thought that they can't do everything together. "I was thinking, Bash, that maybe we should travel separately and when we cross paths we could battle (and maybe more)", Anne said aggressively.

"I totally agree, that sounds awesome Anne. I was worried that maybe I would have to spend this adventure with no one familiar, except for my Gothita, by my side", Bash replied. Bash thought that this was awesome, having a rival to compete against. "Well lets get going, onto the next town, Lander Town", Bash shouted with excitement.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The First Battle

"Wait, Bash, I want to battle you first", Anne excitedly said. Anne wanted to test out how a fighting type could go against a psychic type. She was at a huge disadvantage, type wise, and since Gothita knows confusion, she will probably lose. 'Maybe, he will kiss me when he wins', she thinks passionately.

"Oh, Anne you'll wish you never said that. I'll kick your ass", Bash laughed. Bash knew that his Gothita could take on the machop easily. "Okay, lets battle, go Gothita", Bash shouted.

"Go Machop", Anne screamed as she threw the pokeball. Machop jumped out of the pokeball, smelling the air, like he hasn't smelt it in years. Then, Machop backed away, as he knew what kind of threat he was going against. He looked up to Anne to see if she wanted him to go against the Gothita. Anne nodded, and Machop shrugged and glared at his opponent. "Machop, use leer", Anne commanded. Machop nodded and stared down the opponent's neck. Gothita tried to resist the stare but let her guard down.

"Gothita its okay dont feel bad, now use confusion", Bash shouted. Gothita started to store up her psychic energy. Then suddenly she let out a blast of energy directed straight towards Machop. The blast hit him and the force sent him flying.

"MACHOP", Anne screamed after him. Anne ran up to Machop, and started to stroke his head. Machop slowly started to get up, and started to run back into the battlefield. "You don't have to do this Machop", Anne said sympathetically.

"Machop chop chop", Machop replied. Even though he was bruised badly, he wanted to win this for his master.

"Okay Machop, use low kick", she shouted. Machop ran after Gothita, causing Gothita to just stand there, not knowing what to do. When Machop got close enough he kicked her causing her to fall down on her head. Since her guard was down, she took massive damage. Still, with the damage dealt, she got up and faced her opponent in the face.

"Gothita, use confusion, again", Bash quickly said. He thought to himself, this should finish him off, but Anne saw this coming.

When Gothita released the ray of energy, Anne commanded, "Dodge the attack Machop". Machop heard and quickly reacted, jumping out of the way. Bash scoffed as Machop laughed at the Gothita.

"Okay Gothita, this is it, we could lose right now. You tried your best, but we cannot give up", Bash whispered into her ear. Gothita looked up to him, and she knew, that she never wants to disappoint, or hurt her master ever.

"Okay Machop, use low kick and finish her", Anne shouted. Gothita watched as the Machop was closing in on her, and right at the last second, she jumped as high as she could and struck the Machop with the hardest pound she could ever force out. Machop fell with a thud and let out a cry of pain.

"Oh man, Gothita, that was so cool. You hit the machop on your own accord, going by your own instincts", Bash shouted supportingly. Gothita looked at him with bright eyes.

"Come back in the pokeball Machop. You won fair and square Bash, nice job", Anne said as she smiled. She was sure that Bash would kiss her, or thought so in her fantasy. "Oh man now I need to heal up, i'll just go to my mom, she has some supplies", Anne groaned. Bash was thinking the same thing, his Pokemon wouldn't be able to withstand the wild in this condition. he decided that he would go back home to freshen up, then onto Lander Town.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The House of Masturbation

"Ahhh, Lander Town, home of the famous 'House of Masturbation'", Bash excitedly said.

Gothita looked up at her master and asked, "What is masturbation". Bash looked at her with a puzzled look on his face, but then remembered that she was young and knew very little.

"Well gothita, masturbation is a sexual act that is done by oneself, causing that person to climax or orgasm", Bash explained. Bash didn't have a problem explaining this to Gothita. She's small and knows very little, so he wanted to teach her as much as he could. As a matter of fact, he didn't have anyone to tell him what anything meant. His mother never relates to him, and his dad was never around.

"Can you guys be quiet a session is going on. Your gothita looks pretty beat up, why don't you go to the pokemon center real quick and heal up. The House is open if you ever want to go in", the House guard quietly said.

"Yeah sure, sorry if we caused any trouble mister", Bash apologized. He quickly grabs Gothita and runs to the pokemon center. "Hmmm, you think we should go into the House, Gothita", Bash asked. He needed some relaxation, his day was long, battling all kinds of pokemon. In fact he caught two new pokemon. The first being a Litleo, because he loved little cats, and he really sensed a connection between him and the little guy, and the second being Whismur.

"Yeah, I think that you, I mean we should take a break from today", Gothita said with a blush. She wasn't thinking about herself when she said that, she wanted to have her master relax and her battle.

Bash looked at her weirdly and said, "Okay then its settled after we heal you up we will go to the House of Masturbation.

Meanwhile, far away in the middle of a desert, a huge metal beast arose from the sand. It looked like a giant insect, having 6 gigantic legs, and 2 antennas above its head. On the top of the huge bug a huge letter B was painted in blue across it. After it arose from the sand it had stopped and men with guns and pokeballs strapped onto their chest came out a formed a single file line across the entrance of the machine. A scrawny but threatening man stepped down with a Heracross right behind him. He looked at his army with a smirk on his face as he was going down the stairs.

As he faced his team, he said with a deep and manly voice, "Now team, we are looking for the Gem of Connection that connects a pokemon fully to its trainer. This gem makes the trainer and pokemon become one, and transforms them into the ultimate being, of human and pokemon. From my sources, the gem is supposedly in this desert somewhere. We will find this gem, Team Buttercup, or my name isn't Rudie"!

Back in Lander Town, Bash and Gothita entered the House of Masturbation. Bash quickly took off his clothes and sat down on the carpet, Gothita followed right in back of him. the teacher looked around seeing that everyone was in their positions and said, "Begin".

Bash started going crazy, vigorously stroking his cock,while Gothita just looked around as pokemon and humans were masturbating. She took notice that the women and female pokemon were doing it differently than the men, the speed of course. The women/female pokemon were taking their time, hitting the spots that made them cringe, or please them. While the men were just stroking, as if the shaft itself was pleasurable. She looked at Bash again and saw that he was smiling as he was masturbating and said to herself that she would love to give her master that kind of pleasure. She moved over to him and moved his hands away as she started to move her hands up and down his penis. She smiled as she saw her master moaning in pleasure. She loved to see her master smile, especially when it's her causing that smile. She started to tease him a little bit, as she herself was enjoying it also, by licking the head of the penis.

Bash knew that this was wrong, especially when Gothita is at such a young age, but he felt so much pleasure from it, that he couldn't say stop. He started to moan loudly as he was getting close to climaxing, making everyone to look at him. He finally climaxed with a loud groan, and relaxed. He then realized that Gothita must have been confused as to what was on her face. Gothita looked up at him and started to lick off the cum on her face. Bash looked at her with a puzzled look on his face.

"I used to be the one who cleaned up after all the men after their relaxation period in my old life. I had no idea that they called it masturbation. Out of all the "white stuff" I swallowed, yours is the tastiest", Gothita explained.

"Hey, you there, I have been getting complaints about a pokemon and human having sexual acts together. This is the House of Masturbation, not a hotel. We take masturbation very seriously so keep your sexual acts to yourselves", the teacher yelled.

"Go on, get out of here, perverts", a random man shouted.

"Come on Gothita lets go. We didn't mean any trouble, I'm sorry about this", Bash said as he put on his clothes and walked out. When he walked out, he sensed that there was something upsetting gothita. He quickly figured it out and said, "I wasn't sorry that you did that, I just needed to say that so that we wouldn't get in trouble".

Gothita shook her head but looked at him with surprise. She sadly said, "No, I'm not upset about that, I'm upset because I got you in trouble. I'm sorry master".

"No Gothita it's okay. They're nice people, and I knew we weren't going to get in trouble. Why did you do that though and how did you learn how to do that", he asked.

"I wanted to please you, and I did which i'm happy about. I knew how to do it because I saw how everyone else did it, and copied them, but with my hands. I had no idea that it was that easy to please you master", she explained. "I have a question for you, how did you know that something was troubling me before", she asked.

"To be honest, I have no idea, I just sensed it. I think that our bond is getting stronger every day", Bash said with excitement. "Now Gothita, are you ready to go into the forest that leads to Valendorf Town ", Bash asked. Gothita nodded and clapped excitedly as she and Bash walked into a forest of mysteries.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Unknown Stranger

As Bash and Gothita was walking in the Forest to Valendorf Town they were fighting and training until they witnessed a battle going on right in front of them. Bash was shaking his head at the unfairness of a Weedle going against a Ninetales, but realized that the bug trainer was determined. "Go Bug trainer", Bash shouted to motivate him, but he knew it was useless. The Ninetales opened his mouth and blew out a huge flame, the Weedle fell to the ground, and fainted. Bash saw the face of a determined trainer change to a heartbroken trainer in an instant. Bash looked up to see the trainer he went against, but couldn't see her face through the hood.

"I told you that you were playing with fire, stupid bug trainer", the mysterious woman spat at him. The bug trainer looked up at her with tears in his eyes. Bash wanted to do something, but he knew he couldn't.

He looked up at the evil woman and said, "Hey, that was really mean, why don't you fight us". The woman snapped her head in Bash's direction and gave a little evil smirk.

"No, I don't think so. I wouldn't want to injure you or your pokemon right now. Never the less, I could punish you for poking into other people's business", the woman snarled. She then smiled an evil smile, and started to get closer to Bash. Bash blushed and he started to back away, but she was too persistent.

She got up to him and started to rub his crotch very slowly, teasing him a little, and then pulling down his pants to see his huge cock twitching with pleasure. She giggled like a schoolgirl and pushed him down onto the ground. She was getting very wet, picturing the things she could do to him, but for now she thought she could give him a little foot tease. She took off her shoes and started stroking his member lightly with her feet. This way she could masturbate while giving the footjob. She put her fingers into the land down under and started to rub her fingers inside of her. She started moaning very hard, and wanted Bash's dick inside of her.

"Oooo, ohhhh yeahhhhhh. I almost forgot… oooo… to ask, what's your name", she asked moaning.

"Bash is the name, miss, and may I ask what's yours", Bash shuddered. She looked at him and shook her head as if to say "not right now".

"Ohhhh Bash put it inside I need it now. Ohhhh I have an idea", she said in pleasure. She took out a pokeball and a red light shone out of the pokeball, making a white figure that looked like a majestic fox. As Ninetails appeared before them Bash was on the verge of climaxing. "Uh uh uh, not right now, Bash", the mysterious woman said teasingly. "Ninetales use your tails to hold bash up", she Ninetales looked at her with a confused look and then realized what she was planning and smiled. The Ninetales lifted Bash up, and Bash couldn't relieve himself.

"Please, I can't hold it in, please let me cum", Bash shouted. Gothita looked up at him and ran up to him. "No Gothita, let her have her way with me", Bash said. 'Then maybe she could tell us where the first gym is', he said to her telepathically. Gothita sat back down, but in her mind, protecting her master wasn't what she really wanted. She knew he was fine, she knew he could handle himself, what she really wanted was a piece of the action.

The mysterious woman started to walk up to him very slowly, then she got up to his face and dragged her finger down his lips, to his body and kissed his stomach. He shivered and his penis started to wobble with excitement. The ninetales felt his excitement and started to put one of her tails into his anus to stop it.

"OWWW, oh wait, oooo", Bash moaned. He felt the fur go into his anus and it started to tickle him. Then the Ninetales started to put more into it, and trusting the tails back and forth into his anus. No matter how much Bash started to scream and shout, the tails wouldn't stop coming in. Then the Ninetales stopped and for the first time disobeyed her master, she started to thrust Bash's cock into her vagina. The Ninetales sexual nature kicked in and she started to get horny. Before Bash could finally get relief of this torture, the Ninetales came and stopped Bash from cumming.

"NINETALESSSSSSS", The Ninetales moaned as loud as possible. She relaxed and came back into the woman's pokeball.

The woman came up to him, and said, "I can help you with that". She started to tease him a little by tickling the tip of his penis, and then going on top of him. She then put her lovin' oven on the knob, and started to move the knob a little bit with her jewel. She allowed him to enter her, and he started thrusting like crazy, but she was too quick. "Oooo, ooooooo, OOOOOO… Oh my god whoo, we're still going", she exclaimed. Bash was tired of everyone finishing before him and started to go crazy until he finally came. He filled her up so much that the cum started dripping out of her pussy, and when he exited, the woman squirted with a moan of pleasure.

Gothita envied the human and the Ninetales for being so grown up, that they could have sex, but she couldn't. "Wait why am I thinking these things, I never thought about this before. I have to stop, I should be happy enough that Bash was kind enough to let me travel with him", Gothita thought.

The woman told Bash that he had to go straight forward to get to the next town. She was surprised that they stopped, and so was Bash, but he didn't regret it. After she left and they said their goodbyes, Bash and Gothita went onward to Nino City to continue their journey, and fight the gym leader.


End file.
